True Love
by Faith Fidel
Summary: The sequel to Loved and Lost. *slash* Hp/Dm.Harry and Draco are discovering new parts to their relationship, Draco has the key to the thing that just might save the world or the side of good at least. Question is, will he use it?
1. Getting ready

Faith: Hi , as most of you should know, this is the sequel to my first fic "loved & lost". If you haven't read that then, don't read this just yet, 'cause you won't understand. Thanks to EmptyInBetween and Frizzy for reviewing, for that I love you! And thanks to any other people who review my fics, thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.k. Rowling, Only the plot and all characters you do not recognize belong to me.I'm making no $$ out of this (. Oh yeah, and this is SLASH. Ok that's all.  
  
  
  
*True Love* By Faith Fidel  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Draco Malfoy brushed back a stray strand of blonde hair, sighing. He was getting ready for his first date with Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The fact that he was going out with a boy would be enough of a shock, but, no, it has to be Harry Potter. Mr. Golden-boy Gryffindor.'Someone up that is seriously screwed up'Draco thought. ' But then it was sort of a good screw up wasn't it?' A voice inside Draco said. "Aw, shaddup" Draco replied. ' Great, now I'm talking to myself, things just can't get any worse , can they?' Draco thought exprastedly. After which he went back to his primping and promping.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+ ^ Harry's Journal^  
  
Ok, I finished getting ready for my big date with Draco, earlier than expected, so now I'm writing in here.I mean I'm just so nervous, I really want this relationship to work out. (Is it considered a relationship?) Anyway whatever it is I have with Draco I want it to work out. I really do. Because even though I know its early in a relationship (or whatever), I love him more than words can express. Thing is, I have no clue how he feels about me, and I don't want to scare him or shove him into anything ,if hes not ready.  
  
But then again I'd love it if we could just sit by a fire and cuddle and I'd say that I love him, and he'd smile, and then he would say that he loved me too, and then we would.... Ah never mind not now, its around time for the date, I'd better go wait for him, wish me luck! Signing off - Harry Potter .  
  
  
  
Harry rushed around the corner of the slytherin common room, he wasn't worried about anybody seeing him since he was in his invisibility cloak, he had set Draco up, for a romantic picnic by the lake, it was the christmas hols , so it didn't really matter what they did; since there were no classes. He just turned the corner to see Draco standing there. When he threw down his cloak, Draco raised one slender eye brow and asked, "what took you so long?"  
  
  
  
Faith: ok, I finally finished this chapter, now please please please REVIEW!! Thank you!!! 


	2. The date

Faith: Hi , thanks to Kita-Hoshi for reviewing, I love you! And to any other people who review my fics, thank you.  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.k. Rowling, Only the plot and all characters you do not recognize belong to me.I'm making no $$ out of this (. Oh yeah, and this is SLASH. Ok that's all. The song 'When you say nothing at all' was sung by Ronan Keating , who copyrighted it from 'god knows who' so just wanted to let you know that it is(duh) not mine.  
  
  
  
*True Love* By Faith Fidel  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Draco let his eyes take in Harry, the messy raven hair, the lightning bolt scar, the emerald eyes... Harry looked gorgeous in dark maroon dress robes- although there was NO way in heaven or hell that Draco would tell him that . Draco smiled lazily, "Ready to go, Potter?"  
  
Harry frowned slightly; Draco could tell Harry didn't like it when he called him by his last name. Harry just nodded and led him towards the lake.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Harry led Draco to the lake in silence, once they reached there though, Harry turned to Draco , "I have a surprise for you." He said. He took out a box, "Draco,this is for you."  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Draco opened the box, and inside it he saw possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.It was a box made of pure silver, and in it was a picture of Harry,but the best thing was that Harry had engraved words on the box.the words were, "I love you" those three simple words made Draco the happiest man on earth. 'For once' he thought 'for once, I am loved.' He looked up at Harry with tears shining in his eyes,and when they kissed, it was perfection. He didn't even have to tell Harry he felt the same way, Harry already knew, and as they continued, the dinner and other things were forgotten. !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! The smile on your face lets me know that you need me. There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall, 'cause you say it best, when you say nothing at all. 'cause you say it best, when you say nothing at all.... - When you say nothing at all, Ronan Keating  
  
~@~#~$~%~^~^~&~*~(~)~_~+~=~~~!~@~#~$~%~^~^  
  
Faith: I'm done!! Now I know 'when you say nothing at all' is a very common song for Harry and Draco fics, but it was so SWEET and so fitting that I just couldn't resist, pls r+r!!! Have a happy new year!!!! 


	3. Love

Faith: Hi , thanks to Kita-Hoshi for reviewing, I love you! And to any other people who review my fics, thank you.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.k. Rowling, Only the plot and all characters you do not recognize belong to me.I'm making no $$ out of this (. Oh yeah, and this is SLASH. Ok that's all.  
  
  
  
*True Love*  
  
By Faith Fidel  
  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
  
Draco pulled himself out of bed, stretching languidly, his movements were so graceful that one would think he had practiced for ages to get them right. He smiled, last night had been perfect.Genuinely perfect. 'I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love' he thought dreamily, before it hit him, 'fuck! Shit! I'm in love?! That's not possible!' 'But that's what you want'another voice inside him said. 'You again? Just go away ,leave me alone!' Draco's sensible side argued. 'Why should I? I'm part of you , I can't go away.'The other side said. "Argghh."  
  
  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)  
  
  
  
~Harry's Journal~  
  
  
  
Last night was perfect, it was just totally perfect.Draco was with me and when I gave him his gift , he was SO happy. It made me happy, the fact that he was happy made me happy. Does that mean that I have finally reached the true meaning of love? The meaning being that you would sacrifice anything so that the person you love can be happy, without getting anything in return, and yet being happy, just because that person is happy? Is that it? Because if it is , then , yes, I truly am in love with Draco Malfoy.Because, when I saw him smile in happiness last night when I saw that smile that was how I felt I would have done anything for him to be happy, which I will still do. I just hope he feels the same way,even though I swore I could see it in his eyes last night. I just want to be sure.You know what I mean? Anyway I gotta go, signing off- Harry Potter  
  
  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#  
  
  
  
^^ Draco's Journal^^  
  
  
  
I've decided I'm going to tell him. I should tell him after all , shouldn't I? I mean I shouldn't be worried or anything right? I mean he still loves me, its not like he will change his mind , right? Not after last night, I mean he can't he won't , will he? No, no I have got to believe in him, he won't let me down, Harry won't let me down. I know that and I know that he loves me, but why do I feel so insecure??I'm such a damn chicken. I can't even tell one of the most gentle sweet people I know that I love him. I myself have no idea why those three words are so hard. I mean the're just words. Words don't matter that much.But I suppose if I have feeling attached to those words then , I guess its different. I don't know. I'm not exactly very sucessful in this area.  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
Harry walked into the great hall. The minute he sat down at the gryffindor table, an owl came swooping in with a letter for him, Harry grabbed the piece of parchement from it and read it.  
  
Harry, how are you holding up? Hermione and I are doing great. Is Malfoy still being an insufferable prat?Don't worry, only one more day till Hermione and I are back from the burrow. See you soon,  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Harry could barely believe it, he had been so caught up in the whole Draco fiasco that he had completely forgotten about his bestfriends, and there was still an issue, how would he tell them about his being gay?Or about Draco? He couldn't possibly keep something so important a secret, could he?What was he going to do?  
  
*********^^^^^^^^^^^^^*************^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Faith : "That's all , folks!" Now I'm probably not going to be posting the next piece very soon (-I'm sorry, so b patient ,ok- I'm sorta having a busy year in school, but the holidays are in two 


	4. Letters

Faith: Hi , I'm very sorry if I leave you out in any reviews, but the last time I checked I didn't have any new reviews(.To any other people who review my fics, thank you. Pls 4give my mistakes, I HATE spell check & stuff like that. ^SLASH^ If ur underage or disapprove of guy/guy relationships don't read this fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.k. Rowling, Only the plot and all characters you do not recognize belong to me.I'm making no $$ out of this (.  
  
*True Love*  
  
By Faith Fidel  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= Harry rushed out to the great hall,Ron and Hermione were coming back tomorrow.This was going to be really weird.He had no idea what to say to them, it was as if two weeks away from them had left them with nothing to talk about.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Draco looked up from his breakfast to see his eagle owl soaring into the great hall with three or four letters.Most probably from Harry , meaning that if he were to read them he had to get out of the great hall, so he excused himself and left.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Draco opened the first letter, it was from Harry,which made Draco smile slightly.  
  
Draco,  
  
How are you? Yes, I know the last time I saw you was yesterday, but for some reason, I miss you already.  
  
Draco smiled.  
  
Can I see you tonight? The Dragon room.? Say about eleven? I love you,  
  
Harry.  
  
Draco smiled again, but his smile faded as he opened the next letter.  
  
Draco, what is going on at that school of your's?Your mother and I haven't heard from you in weeks.What is going on in that brain of your's? You know how important this is, do not mess it up.Oh and yes, when you arrive home next year , you will receive the mark, until then, watch the old fool Dumbledore carefully. Inform me at once if there is anything going on.  
  
  
  
The dark lord has risen again. The coming of the eclipse of death is near.Remember,be a true Malfoy, a true Slytherin, a desendant of Salazar Slytherin himself. The nature of a Malfoy, be ruthless and you will survive.  
  
  
  
Father.  
  
Draco could practically feel his heart stop. The eclipse of death? 'If that is true we are all in grave danger.'He thought, 'what kind of mad man is Voldermort anyway? The eclipse of death is not something to be toyed with, he could cause the destruction of us all. Nobody had been able to control the eclipse of death before. According to the legend, they had to get both sides, light and dark, a force of light and a force of darkness to join forces with all the power of darkness and light to wipe out the eclipse, but even with all their power they could not destroy it only sucessfully bind it for two thousand years, now the magic was unsteady and Voldermort intended to use that fact to free the eclipse of death, to use it. 'He's a mad man' Draco thought 'if he frees that thing, it'll be the end of us all,but how do I stop it? Should I tell Dumbledore? But I'm not even sure where my loyalties lie.'  
  
'Then its time to choose.'He thought. With a swish of his cloak he turned and left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Faith: Yes, I'm done and aren't I a pathetic writer? I have so few reviews.Although, if you actually think my writing is even half decent pls , pls review! I really need my self confidence back, and I won't write unless I feel good about my fics & if there are no reviews , I feel my fics are very lousy , so pls I beg of you, just review, it won't take more than five minutes. 


	5. Whirlwind of emotions

Faith: Hi , I'm very sorry if I leave you out in any reviews, and I would like to thank Lana and Mary for reviewing, I can write again!(To any other people who review my fics, thank you. Pls 4give my mistakes, I HATE spell check & stuff like that. ^SLASH^ If ur underage or disapprove of guy/guy relationships don't read this fic!WARNING : Implied Rape, and angst!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.k. Rowling, Only the plot and all characters you do not recognize belong to me.I'm making no $$ out of this (.  
  
*True Love*  
  
By Faith Fidel  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Draco sat in Dumbledore's office twiddling his thumbs. "Mr. Malfoy , let me get this straight," Dumbledore said, "You are reporting to me that Voldermort intends to start the eclipse of death?" Draco nodded. Dumbledore whispered something to himself , and said "thank you for telling me mr. Malfoy and I assume you're on our side?" Draco nodded. "Mr. Malfoy-" "Please professor,call me Draco." "Very well, Draco." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Would you mind terribly if I let Fawkes near you, I do not mean to offend you mr. Malfoy, but I need to check. Draco nodded, "sure professor , its not a problem." What Draco assumed was Fawkes the phoenix, jumped down and sat on his lap, Draco was startled, he was sure the phoenix would take a while to inspect him, but it jumped straight into his lap, and lay its head on his chest.  
  
An overwhelming peace hit Draco it felt like he was floating in a void. All of a sudden he heard Fawkes's voice in his head, "do not be afraid, young one."It said, "I know you have been through a lot, I'm just going to look at your memories." Everything in his head was peaceful and sweet until, he heard Fawkes cry, "that monster!"  
  
Draco knew Fawkes was looking at the memory after the end of his sixth year,the year he met Lorelei.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
  
  
  
"You useless imbicle!" His father spat as he slapped him. "Fancy going out with a girl who is friends with that Potter boy!" Draco had kept his cool. "Father , Lorelei is in one of the most important pure-blood families in the world." "SO?" His father spat. "They aren't pure Slytherins and her parents are not supporters of the lord.You think Pansy didn't tell me anything! She kept me informed, you have developed feelings for this girl! She has mud-blood friends, she does not support the lord! You cannot devolp feelings!" Lucius Malfoy spat. "Feelings make you weak." "I think I might love her!" Draco shouted finally losing his cool. "Love? Love? Ha! Love is only a thing to get what you want, Dragon. Love is useless, trust me Dragon, once this girl has gotten what she wants, she will leave you! I on the other hand am your father, Dragon, I want whats best for you. Believe me, Dragon, I'm the only one person in the world who won't harm you."  
  
With that Lucius pulled out his leather whip and said, "Dragon, don't be upset with me, I just want whats best for you." By then Draco was scared out of his mind. He knew by the way his father had started whispering in that deadly matter meant trouble.  
  
Lucius started kissing Draco, leaving little trails down his neck, suddenly he bit down hard, Draco nearly cried out as he drew blood. Lucius smiled maliciously, Draco could see a little bit of his blood on his father's teeth, and the eyes , those eyes were the eyes of a mad man. Lucius hardened again , "take off your clothes." He whispered it so dangerously, that Draco didn't dare to argue. One by one, Draco's clothing dropped to the floor. "That's a good boy." Lucius whispered, letting his eyes openly ravish Draco's body.Draco was so scared and ashamed at the same time, he wanted to break down and cry, but he knew Lucius would like that, so he remained strong. An impeccable statue of ice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lucius started the torture, he let his tongue trail down his son's pale neck. Following which moving to his chest. Where he found the spot right over Draco's heart. He stood, and using his whip hit it once. Draco nearly gasped, it hurt. Oh it hurt. "Don't worry son," Lucius whispered, "the fun is just beginning." With that Lucius took out a knife. Draco trembled when he saw the knife, not because of the knife, but because of what Lucius intended to do with it.  
  
Lucius traced the knife over Draco's skin drawing lines of blood. "Now be a good little boy," Lucius said, "and scream for me." Lucius punctuated that line by stabbing the knife over Draco's stomache removing the flesh. "Argh!"Draco cried out in pain, crystalline tears were coursing down his face, which was twisted in pain and agony. "P-pl-please -ple-please s-sto- st-stop." He sobbed. Lucius smiled, "Since you've been a good little boy , I'll go easy on you, after a while more." With that he began to slip out of his robes.... ~End of flashback~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No!"Draco shouted, he had fought so hard to remain calm, but the memory alone was enough to leave him shattered. His face was wet. 'Oh, god' he thought, 'was I crying?' Which was fairly obvious since it wasn't raining in Dumbledore's office.He remembered it, he remember it all. After that, he had run off, Lorelei offered him a place to stay and Draco had gladly excepted.  
  
Suddenly, his mind which was a whirlwind of emotions felt at peace.Draco looked down to feel water soaking his robe. Fawkes was crying. Fawkes said in his head, "I'm sorry. Here let me make it better." Draco felt as if his mind was being cleaned out, it was probably like the demetors, except good memories came in and the bad memories were sucked out.  
  
"Better?" Draco looked up suddenly, blushing. He had completely forgotten that Dumbledore was there. "Yes, thanks."He found himself saying. "Good,"Dumbledore said, "I'll get somebody to notify you when our next meeting comes, you can go now." As Draco was about to leave, Dumbledore said, "oh, and Draco don't mention this to mr.Potter." The familiar twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Draco felt his face get hot, "professor, I'm blushing." Dumbledore looked at him thoughtfully, "no, you're not, instead of turning red, you just go a lighter shade of pale, when you do what you call 'blushing' ." Draco felt his face get, -well if that was what Dumbledore called it- paler.  
  
+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+  
  
  
  
{ Hermione Sarita Granger's diary }  
  
Well, we're back. Ron and I. We're back from the holidays. I didn't think that two weeks or so could change so much, but it has.Harrys' acting really strange lately. The whole time we were away, Harry didn't even write to us once, and now, when we're back Harrys' acting very distance. I must admit I'm worried. I mean this morning in the hall Ron was trying to talk to him the whole time and he was just staring off into space. I don't get it. Its very un-Harry, well I suppose I'll figure out sooner or later. - Hermione.  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
+= Ronald Arthur Weaslely's Journal thingy =+  
  
Harry, good on him. Harrys' in love, I'm sure of it. We've been friends for such a long time that its plain obvious . I'm glad for him really, he knows that me and Herm being involved won't affect our friendship. I don't know why, but I've got the feeling he dosen't want me to know. I mean it can't be that bad ,right? Worst of worst he'll start dating a Slytherin, but I don't think so.  
  
I remember back in fifth year, he went out with this Hufflepuff, I think her name was , um, Serena Sigwald, could be her, she was kinda cute, in a homey, innocent kind of way. Or maybe it was the girl he took to the end of the fifth year ball, that Ravenclaw, Sheba Danby. Or could it be one of the girls Harry fancied, um, Cho chang? Wenda Grover? Jessica Maslin? Or could he have started dating one of the Gryffindors? Maybe hes' dating Mina Reinhold, shes' hot.  
  
Forget it, I can't name every girl in the school. Or maybe he doesn't want me to know... Because hes' gay! Oh poor Harry, but he should know I don't have a problem with it. I mean, George is gay. So are Dean and Seamus who have been openly dating since last year. I'll talk to him about it. I'm his best friend, he can't keep anything from me. Can he? Or worst, what if he fancies Hermione.. Oh no.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Harry walked to classes and sighed. Every minute without Draco was agony. Harry was counting the seconds till he could see Draco again.Luckily for him, this was the last class of the day, if it wasn't he might just go crazy. "Mr. Potter, mr.Potter." Harry looked up sharply, blushing. Professor Telford was staring at him. "Now as I was saying, you will all be required to join a club. The school feels that you need an extra activity, so you don't spend all the time wasting it here and there.You will earn points or lose points in these clubs. Everybody must have at least one. Just subscribe to them and the lists will be out by Monday."  
  
Everybody nodded. Everybody knew that professor Telford was their fitness instructor.He made sure that they were as physically healthy as they were mentally. He was also tough guy. The exact opposite of his wife, the counsellor, professor Mason.  
  
Just then, the bell rang Harry immediately sprang out of his seat. Just as he was out the hall, Ron stopped him. "Harry," Ron said, looking , dead serious, "we need to talk."  
  
~!~!~@~@~#~#~$~$~%~%~^~^~&~&~*~*~(~)~ Faith : right, thanks 4 ur great reviews! Keep leaving me reviews! Lotsa Love, Faith . 


End file.
